Fairy Keys
by LaDySaMaEl
Summary: Based on the fanfic Void Spirits by Bighead98. What if after Organization Thirteen is defeated they find themselves not only alive but in a different world all together with them as new Celestial spirit keys under Lucy Heartfilia. Will they teach her to be all that she could be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to point out that the characters within this are not mine. This is spawned after reading Void Spirits by Bighead98 who gave me permission to add my own twists and turns in this story. Thank you Bighead98!

* * *

What if after Organization Thirteen is defeated they find themselves not only alive but in a different world all together with them as new Celestial spirit keys under Lucy Heartfilia. Will they teach her to be all that she could be?

* * *

A pained groan was all the sound that could be heard within the darkness. Opening his eyes, Xem nas, the Superior of Organization Thirteen, he woke up to seeing a walled abyss all around him. Next to him he blearily saw all of his fellow nobodies. All unconscious but alive. He got up and scanned the people around him

Xigbar and his scarred face. Check!

Xaldin and his uber eyebrows and dreadlocks. Check!

Vexen and his long dirty blonde hair. Check!

Lexaeus and his ginormous size. Check!

Zexion with his emo hairdo. Check!

Saix and is x shaped scar. Check!

Axel and his red porcupine hair. Check!

Demyx with his mullethawk. Check!

Luxord and his goatee. Check!

Marluxia with the pink fluffy hair. Check!

Larxene and her antennae. Check!

Roxas and his cowlick. Check!

Namine in all her white glory. Check!

Wait...

He looked at Roxas and Namine again. Weren't they be supposed to be back within Sora and the Princess of Heart Kairi by now?

Why was he here and why does his chest burn like hell. He only stopped when he heard it from within himself.

Beat Beat Beat Beat Beat

It was a heart beat. _His_ heart beat. _He has a heart!_

Before he could celebrate to himself the pain grew even more intense. Images began to bombard his mind.

_A green mountain top with golden ornate rings filled with training grounds, the endless skies above it connected with bridges. **The Land of Departure**_

_An elder man that looked like a samurai. **Master Eraqus**_

_a bald man with a hunched back with molten eyes.** Master Xehanort**_

_a beautiful girl with blue hair. **Aqua**_

_a young boy that looked eerily like Roxas that smiled a lot. **Ventus**_

_a great hall and a boy with brown hair fighting the girl in an exam._

_Aqua was chosen to be the Keyblade Master_

_Travelling to different worlds._

_Princess Aurora was sleeping. Princess Snow White running away. The small blue alien. Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Escorting Cinderella to the Palace of Dreams. Battling the enchanted mirror of the evil queen. Zack, Phil, and Hercules_

_Unversed!_

_Coming to a small island and meeting two small boys. His successor was named Riku._

_**"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." **_

_Wounding Braig with the Power of Darkness_

_**"You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friend!"** Saving Ventus from Master Eraqus. He killed Master Eraqus using the darkness._

_Coming to the Keyblade Graveyard and meeting with his friends at the crossroads _

**"_What I do, I do for friendship._" **

**"_But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua-and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray-but no more._" **

_T__he battle against Master Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas at the __K__eyblade __G__raveyard_

_**"You will pay, Xehanort! Was my Master—no, my father, Eraqus not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!" **_

_T__he _χ-blade_ being formed_

_Master Xehanort taking over his body._

_**"It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen." **_

_**"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrestle control of my heart from me – even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss-you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it." **_

_Losing his memory and became Xehanort_

_what was his name?_

_He sees Aqua again holding three blue, green and red star shaped charms _

_**"Of course. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." **_

_Ventus looked at him **"Terra!"**_

_Aqua calling him **"Terra!"**_

Xemnas' eyes opened, the pain gone. That's right. His name is Terra. He is one of three apprentices to be a keyblade master. He fell into the darkness inside himself. Ventus' heart is fractured and Aqua is lost in the realm of darkness.

Xemnas looked up when he heard numerous groans as his fellows woke up one by one.

"Goddamn! What hit me? Wait a minute why am I not dead?" asked Xigbar

""Glad to see you awake number two."

Xigbar looked up and saw the Superior who was looking at him strangely. All around them their fellow organization members woke up disoriented but fine.

"Where are we and why does my chest hurt so much?" asked Demyx

"I don't know where we are but that feeling in your chest is your heart number nine"

everyone looked at Xemnas as if he had grown another head.

"H- How? We all died before Kingdom Hearts was even completed?!" cried Saix

"_**Let me explain it to you then." **_

Everyone turned to the sound and there in the middle of the group was a woman wearing a floor length pink dress. Her long blonde hair was tied in a bun at the back of her head with a pink lacy headband. She also had a very busty and shapely body. She had a beautiful kind face with kind brown eyes and a motherly smile.

"Who are you?" asked Namine who inched closer to Roxas.

"_**My human name is Layla Heartfilia. However I am also the incarnation of Kingdom Hearts."**_

Every one of them had wide eyes at the proclamation. This was Kingdom Hearts?

"How is that possible? There is no physical proof known in the worlds about Kingdom Hearts as a living being." said Vexen

"_**The accumulation of all hearts you collected began to manifest a consciousness, you see. As every heart was freed from their human shells, all knowledge of the inner workings of the heart as well as all knowledge of the world was freed as well. They each saw how you were all drawn by the darkness within you and consumed by it without any of your knowledge. That Darkness was harnessed and given form into the former Keyblade Master Xehanort. Each living being whose heart was taken and put in Kingdom Hearts began to band together to form a single heart and consciousness. After your defeat the Hearts you collected traveled to other realms and was reborn in a single person. And that person was me."**_

"Why are we here? We were all destroyed by the Keyblade as well as other means. Why are we still alive?" asked Zexion.

"_**You all live because you will be given a chance to redeem yourselves. Each and every one of you are given back what you have been yearning for as well as given a task. A task that you must all accomplish to the best of your abilities. You can refuse but in doing so then your entire existence will be erased and redemption will not be given again."**_

"What is the task?" asked Xemnas

"_**All of you will be bound to serve my Daughter Lucy Heartfilia and teach her all that there is to be a great mage as well as a great person. The world where you will be is called Earthland. Each and every one of you will be bound to her by the law of the Celestial spirits. Look in each of your pockets. Each of you has a key that you will give to her as it will be your only way to be summoned into the living world."**_

"So basically you're telling us that we are now Celestial spirits and summons at the same time." said Axel as he rummaged through his organization coat and brought out a small Damascus steel key with his number and patterned to look like one of his chakrams.

Each of them brought out a small key with a different design each.

"Why will we be bound to your daughter? Why not other summoners?" asked Lexaeus

"_**Lucy is still a child who lost her mother at a critical age in her life. Unfortunately my Husband is too preoccupied or rather chose his business rather than be the father that she needs. He doesn't understand that there will be other opportunities to make money but the love of his daughter will be priceless and already fleeting. I need you all to raise and teach her to be the kind of person that she can become."**_

"We will become the family she needs then. Bet you that your husband has already said something hateful and made her cry." said Luxord

"_**That would be something Jude would do."**_

"Wait! What if she doesn't believe us? What do we tell her?" cried Marluxia

"_**Call her my Lucky Princess Lucy. As well as tell her about the small ruby ring that we both hid in the garden under the maiden statue close to the magnolias."**_

_**I will send you to her immediately as well as give you all the knowledge you will need in Earthland. Good Luck! Please tell her I love her and tell her Happy Birthday."**_ she told them before a blinding light overwhelmed them.

"You can count on us!" said Larxene.

* * *

**The Forests near the Hearfilia Mansion**

Lucy Hearfilia ran as much as she could away from her house. She didn't see the world in front of her as she had been crying. Earlier that day she made an effort to make her father a rice ball to eat seeing as he hasn't eaten yet. It was her present for him despite the fact that it was her birthday. She had come into her daddy's study and gave him the rice ball only for him to explode at her and called her a burden.

He had forgotten that today was her birthday. Her Daddy had forgotten her.

She ran until her legs gave out and she tripped. Her knees bled but she didn't care. Her father didn't love her. She looked up and saw the twinkling stars above her and she blearily notices a shooting star falling from the sky.

Her Mommy told her that if she wished on a falling star that her dream will come true.

She missed her kind, sweet, wonderful Mommy.

Her Mommy loved her and always smiled and gave her hugs and kisses.

It was apparent to her that all the hugs, the kisses, the smiles, all of them were from her Mommy. Daddy never did any of those things to her. It seems that Daddy never loved her.

She looked up and saw fourteen shooting stars. And decided to wish on them all.

"I wish that someone out there will love me and be my family like how my mommy loved me."

Suddenly all fourteen falling stars changed direction and barreled to the ground in front of her. All the stars glowed brightly and became one big ball of light and slammed to the ground making dust and dirt obscure the sight. As soon as the dust cleared she saw fourteen people of various heights thirteen of them wore black hooded cloaks while one of them wore a white sun dress.

The girl in the white sun dress saw her and waved at her before walking towards her. The others stayed behind.

Namine walked towards the little girl who looked like Kingdom Hearts. She bent down and smiled at the little girl to ease her a bit.

"Hello. We're sorry if we scared you. My name is Namine. Would your name be Lucy by any chance?"

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Lucy

"Your Mommy told us."

"You're lying! Mommy is dead! She can't have!" Lucy cried and was about to run when the girl in white caught her hand before she could run away.

"Lucy I'm telling the truth. Your mother called you her Lucky Princess Lucy. As well as the small ring that you both hid in your garden near the Magnolias under the Maiden statue."

Lucy looked at the girl in white in shock. Nobody called her that but her mother! No one knew about the buried ring but her and her mommy. Is it possible?"

"What do you want with me?" she asked

"Ms. Layla wanted to give you a late birthday present." Namine smiled.

"A present?"

"That's right." said a new voice. Lucy looked up as one of the cloaked men came forward and knelt in front of her. He took off his hood to reveal a very tanned young man with silver gray hair as well as yellowish eyes. "fourteen presents to be precise."

"What kind of present?" asked Lucy. Let it be known that she is still a little child that wanted to celebrate her own birthday.

"All of us are Celestial spirits just like the kind of magic your mommy used. All of us will become your celestial spirits from this day on." he told her as he smiled at her in kindness.

"What are your names?"

"I am number 1 Xemnas, the Superior"

"Number 2 Xigbar, the Freeshooter" said the man with ponytailed long black and white hair, scarred face and eye patch, he also has a yellow eye.

"Number 3 Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer" said the big man with dreadlocks and scary looking sideburns. He had purple eyes.

"Number 4 Vexen, the Chilly Academic" said the man with long dirty blonde hair with blue half lidded eyes.

"Number 5 Lexaeus, the Silent Hero" said the giant of a man with auburn wavy hair that stood up. He had blue eyes.

"Number 6 Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer" said the short man with blue hair covering most of his face only showing a blue eye.

"Number 7 Saix, the Lunar Diviner" said the long blue haired man with an x scar between his yellow eyes.

"Number 8 Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Got it memorized?" said the gangly man with the reddest hair that was in numerous spikes, and teardrop tattoos under each glowing green eye.

"Number 9 Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne" said the man with the very odd hairdo and ocean blue eyes.

"Number 10 Luxord, the Gambler of Fate" said the short haired blonde man with a goatee and ear piercings and blue eyes.

"Number 11 Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin" said the pink haired man with blue eyes

"Number 12 Larxene, the Savage Nymph" said the blonde blue eyed woman with two pieces of her hair rising above her head like antennae.

"Number 13 Roxas, the Keyblade of Destiny" said the teenaged boy with a cowlick and blue eyes.

"I'm Namine, the White Witch" said the pretty blonde blue eyed girl that wore all white.

Each of them gave her a small key each with their individual design. And talked to her about the celestial spirits as well as how to summon them. She told them about the world of the celestial spirits, where they will stay since spirits like them could not stay in the human world for very long. One by one they greeted her and hugged her a happy birthday before disappearing. Only Xemnas stayed behind as he volunteered to take her back to her house.

Xemnas saw her bloody knees and uttered a cure spell on her, healing her wounds. Since it was late (he was also sure that Jude Heartfilia didn't even try to look for her) he carried her piggyback while she drowsily directed him to the direction of her house.

When he got there he saw how all the servants were worried sick and were calling for Lucy. He gazed up at one of the floors and saw the office. He grew even more incensed at the sight of Jude Heartfilia not even bothering to look for his daughter and kept on looking at those documents. That man was not meant to be a father.

He went to the servants and gave to them his little mistress before disappearing Himself.

In Lucy's arms held in a vice like grip were her new Celestial spirit keys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to point out that the characters within this are not mine. This is spawned after reading Void Spirits by Bighead98 who gave me permission to add my own twists and turns in this story. Thank you Bighead98!

* * *

Organization XIII reappeared in a different realm altogether.

"Wow can you believe this place? This place is beautiful!" exclaimed Roxas the moment they reappeared.

Every one of them couldn't help but gaze at the splendor in front of them.

They all gazed in wonder at the sight of the colorful vastness of various constellations, planets, and galaxies. It was a sight one would look at of a distant galaxy. They were so entranced by the sight before them that they didn't notice other people coming to their location.

"Ah! So it was true what the Great Spirit King told us. There would be new spirits joining the fray today."

Leo, the Lion couldn't help but sweat buckets when all of them barring the teen girl in white suddenly materialized various weapons and aimed them at him and his entourage.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cool your jets! There's no need to be so violent!" he cried in alarm.

"Tsk. It seems to me that they are barbarians if they all see violence as the answer to everything." sneered Aquarius the moment she saw them.

The Organization looked at the two people in front of them. The male was handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair that was the same style of Sora's own with another pair of strands, sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's man. He had hazel eyes that were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. His clothes consisted of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers adorned three gold rings with one of them having an "_X_" shape, the other was plain and all had edges in relief.

On his right side was a beautiful, blue haired woman with dark blue eyes. She had large breasts, and donned a revealing bikini top that showed some kind of black tattoo over her chest. She had two gold armlets and wore a jewel circlet on her forehead to go with what looked like pure diamond earrings. Overall, she looked as if she was a mermaid.

It was then that Larxene registered what the mermaid had said to them.

"This coming from a girl carrying a portable sushi bar on her ass?" sneered Larxene in return

"You Want some of this, bitch! Bring it on!" yelled Aquarius as she took out her vase to drown the antennae haired girl. Larxene summoned her Kunai ready to fry the Sushi Bitch in front of her.

"Knock it off Both of you!" cried both Leo and Xemnas. It was enough to halt them from attacking each other.

"Need I remind you Number XII that this is our last chance of redemption and we don't need more enemies at the drop of a hat."

"Yes, Superior."

"Aquarius, why are you always so confrontational?! You don't have to have a pissing contest with every person you see. Need I remind you that YOU were chosen by the Great Spirit King himself to welcome our new comrades to our home. What would he think about what transpired here? Do you really want him to punish you for this?"

Aquarius looked down in shame.

"Who are you?" Demanded Saix,

"I'm Aquarius the Water Bearer." the mermaid introduced herself.

The man with the sun-glasses smiled and extended his hand for Axel to shake, "I'm Leo the Lion." Axel shook his hand.

"Okay, with that being said, I'm Xemnas." started the golden-eyed man.

"I'm Xigbar."

"Xaldin."

"I'm Vexen."

"Lexaeus."

"Zexion."

"Saix."

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Demyx."

"I'm Luxord."

"Marluxia."

"I'm Larxene."

"I'm Roxas."

"My name is Namine."

Leo raised an eye-brow at the pattern he noticed, "Aside from Namine- chan, why do all you names have an X in them?" he asked.

"Because we can." answered Xigbar.

"That's not an answer." Claimed Aquarius woman, rather irritated.

Larxene snorted, "Like we have to answer the walking sushi bar." she spat back, making the blue-haired woman's teeth grit.

Before things could get messy, Leo decided to chime in, "By the looks of it, you guys must be the new spirits _Seirei-o-sama__felt arrive__." _

Vexen raised an eye-brow at this, "Seirei-o-sama? Is that your leader?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, he's the Celestial Spirit King of this world_._"

Leo continued, "The Spirit King said that there would be new Celestial Spirits and as soon as he felt your presence, he sent the two of us here to get you guys."

"As troublesome as it is, he wants to meet with you all." Stated Aquarius, who seemed very annoyed with the situation at hand.

"Well, standing here isn't going to help. Time to meet the boss man!" Exclaimed Axel with everyone agreeing with him.

"Let's get going then." Stated the orange haired man as he led the nobodies to the king.

The trip to go see this Celestial Spirit King was an awe-inspiring trip for the former empty husks; the auroras that shimmered through the sky like beautiful snakes made from light, the stars shone down much more brightly than the group have ever seen in any world. Now with hearts, they could truly admire the beauty of this world. Though that was diminished, with Larxene and Aquarius glaring daggers at each other and exchanging small insults along the way, making the atmosphere tense.

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Xigbar as they stopped and reached a canyon. His feet were killing him. Didn't they know what an escalator or an elevator was? He wasn't young anymore, dammit!

The group looked around the area, confused before Demyx spoke up, "Hey, aren't we suppose to be meeting the king?" he asked.

His question was answered, when a small sphere of light appeared in the middle of the canyon, floated for a second before expanding to a massive size and blinding black-coated spirits, but the others remained unaffected by the blinding light. When the light faded a large form stood in the canyon; the most striking feature was his very long white whiskers, blue skin and red eyes deprived of pupils.

He appeared dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, the helmet on his head has the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top and adorned with horn-like features on its sides. Inherent in the outfit is white cape, which was mysteriously fluttering, even though there was no wind.

It was the Seirei-o.

"**You are the newest among my kin**?" The Celestial Spirit king boomed directing the question towards the Organization, whose eyes were narrowed, as if studying him.

It was no wonder he was the king of this world, the _Seirei-o_certainly earned his title; his mere presence was intimidating and radiated power as he stood there watching the fourteen individuals.

"Yes, we are." spoke Xemnas, looking at the king straight in the eye without flinching.

For a second, the gigantic spirit stared at the being of nothingness with tension high, before letting out a deep guttural laugh, "**I see, it seems she was right when she said your group would appear; while this is unheard of, I welcome you all to our family, old friends.**"

"...Awkward..." Axel coughed in his hand.

The rest of the Organization blinked at the being before them. They thought that the _Seirei-o_ would be more of a hardliner, interrogate them on how they got to this world, where they came from and their intentions here or something like that but no, he welcomed the group with open arms and calling them 'old friends'. However, Zexion read between the lines and noticed something.

"Excuse, but what do you mean by '_she'_?" asked the schemer.

The king's eyes close in thought with a hand on his chin, "Ah yes, about a while ago, a goddess come before me."

"A goddess Seirei-o-sama?" Leo asked. He was curious, but slightly agitated that he hadn't heard of this situation until now. He was the leader of the Celestial Spirits after all.

The mustache man nodded, "**Yes. I won't go into all the details, but a beautiful woman ****in the form of Aquarius' previous Holder Layla Heartfilia ****appeared before one day and radiated pure power. ****S****he was only here to tell me that I would receive ****fourteen**** new sp****i****rits soon….And it appears she was right.**"

"Wait! Ms. Layla came here? What for?" cried Aquarius. She was quite fond of Miss Layla after all. All of the spirits that used to work for her loved her very deeply.

"She asked us to take care of her daughter and make her strong. We are bound to Lucy as her Celestial spirits. All fourteen of us.

The king nodded, "**Ah yes, she did mention ****that to me as well."**

Aquarius decided to speak for the first time since getting here, "Lucy Heartfilia is your new master?" she said her eyes widening. "That's Miss Layla's daughter. She gave the kid my key before she died."

Zexion nodded in understanding, "I see. So, we'll be seeing each other a lot in Earthland too. Another part of our deal with Miss Layla is that when her husband fails to raise her as she wanted Lucy to be raised, we will take up the slack. We will teach her and make her strong."

Aquarius merely nodded. She remembered Miss Layla's Husband. All he cared about was money and business.

**_"_****Well good ****then! I****t's good to hear my kin spending so much time with each other!" **Seirei-o bellowed with great joy_, "_**Now then, may I know your names old friends?"**

"Xenmas."

"Xigbar."

"Xaldin."

"Vexen."

"Lexaeus."

"Zexion."

"Saix."

"Axel."

"Demyx."

"Luxord."

"Marluxia."

"Larxene."

"Roxas."

"Namine."

Nodding, the king engraved their names in his heart until the end of time and continued, "**Now that's out of the way, what shall I call you all?" he pondered to himself, deciding on the group's title as a spirits."**

"Titles?" Questioned Larxene while raising an eye-brow.

Leo decided to chimed in at this point, " Seirei-o-sama gives titles to us, depending on our characteristics. You could say it what defines us generally."

"That's nice and all, but I'm afraid we've already gave ourselves titles before becoming spirits." Xaldin stated.

"**You did? How** **wonderful! What imagination you all have! Now, to show you all to your home."**

That thought just occurred to the Organization. They were so caught up with their now adventure, they hadn't even thought of where would they live from now on, "Okay then, where are we going to stay?" asked Marluxia, hoping to get a roof over his head.

The blue skin being pointed his huge finger at the other side of the canyon. The group looked over and gasped at what they saw. At the distance, was purple clouds that had had menacing lighting shooting from them. But looking closely, one could see that it was covering a huge, white castle that had the nobody symbol all over its surface.

It was the Castle That Never Was.

"The castle survived?! But that's impossible!" Shouted Xigbar.

"I guess the Celestial Spirit World wanted us to feel at home." said Demyx as he gazed at the castle.

Seirei-o shrugged, "**I see you know what that place is. It appeared all of a sudden, a while ago. I'd normally would've send one of my men, but I would never risk one of my kin for going into a place like that.**"

"Gloomy and mysterious, yep, that's our house." Muttered Axel. "Never thought I'd say this but, Home Sweet Home!"

"**Well, in that case, ****Leo, Aquarius, please escort them all to their home.****" **

"Yes Seirei-o sama!"

"**Wonderful! Well, see you all later." **

**They walked to the castle at an even pace when Leo decided to ask something that bothered him a bit.**

**"Hey Xemnas, you guys said you all have titles already. What are your titles?"**

**"Very well. ****"I am number 1 Xemnas, the Superior"**

"Number 2 Xigbar, the Freeshooter" said Xigbar

"Number 3 Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer" said Xaldin

"Number 4 Vexen, the Chilly Academic" said Vexen

"Number 5 Lexaeus, the Silent Hero" said Lexaeus

"Number 6 Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer" said Zexion

"Number 7 Saix, the Lunar Diviner" said Saix

"Number 8 Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Got it memorized?" said Axel

"Number 9 Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne" said Demyx

"Number 10 Luxord, the Gambler of Fate" said Luxord

"Number 11 Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin" said Marluxia

"Number 12 Larxene, the Savage Nymph" said Larxene

"Number 13 Roxas, the Keyblade of Destiny" said Roxas

"I'm Namine, the White Witch" said Namine

"That was interesting." said Leo. That was all that he could say.

* * *

They entered the castle and it took all of Leo and Aquarius' power not to gape at the size of the castle and how futuristic it looked. The Organization members led their new companions in the castle and showed them the interior. They even offered to use the Hall of Empty Melodies as a training Hall if they were interested.

They did freak out when they saw the Proof of Existence (looks like a grave yard) as well as the Ruin and Creation's Passage.

When they reached the Alter of Naught Leo and Aquarius gaped at the huge Heart hovering above them.

"What the Heck is that?!"

"Kingdom Hearts!" the youngest of the bunch, the others followed to where he was pointing. Indeed, a familiar, floating heart-moon towered above them in the sky. Light seemed to be pouring out of it, even though the sky was bright and clear.

"Kingdom Hearts? But how?" Zexion echoed. The Freeshooter came and slapped his hand over the former's shoulder to get his attention.

"Jeez, you'd think with that book you'd know everything." That statement earned him a glare from the latter,"Anyways, that thing's a reminder for us not to screw up our job."

"Indeed." Agreed Xenmas with his arms behind his back. He was no fool. He wouldn't dare try to take the power of Kingdom Hearts again, considering it was now conscious. It has the power to bring both the beginning and the end for any being, so it would be complete suicide if he dared to rebel against the being. Besides, he already has a heart, thus, letting him truly exist again, "It seems that we will be watched by her and if we act up, I pretty sure she'll have our asses on a silver platter." The other members looked at the sliver-haired man strangely at his choice of words making his golden eyes roll, "Oh, yes, I can cuss too you know."

"Stop! Rewind! And Freeze! What the hell is that and what the hell is Kingdom Hearts?" asked Aquarius

"It is the heart of all worlds, and a source of great power and wisdom. It can be seen as the heart of everything." Zexion and Xemnas told the two spirits all about their original world the unversed, the heartless, even the keyblade and the Key holes. They even talked about the seven princesses of heart, the Light, the Darkness, they told them everything.

"That's a lot of info to digest all at once." said Leo.

"Especially about those other different worlds and the Keyblade." nodded Aquarius. "Could you imagine the power one would have if a keyblade were to manifest on Earthland?"

"Indeed. People would want to covet that power. From what you told me and from what we learned, the Kingdom as well as the Magic Council will definitely want that kind of power for themselves."

"Well whatever will be will be after all." Said Leo. "There's no reason to panic right now just because of the What ifs. We will cross that bridge if that ever happens.

Xemnas escorted them both out of the castle with an open invitation to come in the castle along with the other Celestial Spirits.

'Wouldin't it be funny if Lucy became a Keyblade Wielder.' mused Xemnas to himself not knowing that he just jinxed it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to point out that the characters within this are not mine. This is spawned after reading Void Spirits by Bighead98 who gave me permission to add my own twists and turns in this story. Thank you Bighead98!

* * *

Lucy was falling. She kept falling. She saw nothing around her but darkness. Despite this she was not afraid of it.

As she fell something caught her eye. she saw many pictures like a film reel.

She saw the lives, the nobody-hood as well as the deaths of the Organization. She saw Roxas and Namine merging fully with their other selves.

She cried for her new friends and was glad that they are together again.

Soon enough the film reels vanished and darkness surrounded her again.

She kept falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

When she looked down she saw a bright light getting closer and closer until she could see what the light was.

It was a circular platform that looked just like the windows one would see in a cathedral. On the outer edges were the faces of her new friends. All of their eyes were closed. Within the central circle was a wide crescent shape. Inside the crescent was a huge city. It looked like Magnolia when she visited once before. Above the crescent was a smaller circle. Within that were seven circles, six circles around the central circle. These circles contained what looked like a fairy with a tail. Each of them has seven different colors: Red, Blue, Dark Blue, Light Blue, Black, white, and pink in the center.

What gave her pause was the girl sleeping on the right side of the platform. It looked like an older version of her. The girl had long blonde hair that reached past her neck and was tied mostly at the side of her head in a ponytail with the rest falling on her shoulders. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her very very developed chest, and black shorts. She also has an odd silver badge that looked like a heart with a cross underneath it (BBS symbol). On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of pink cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist. She also wore black boots with a silver rim on the opening of her boots. On her waist was a belt that held all of her Celestial Spirit Keys. What was strange about the older Lucy was that in her hand was a huge key. The key itself was blindingly white with the teeth portion looking like the front part of the same fairy with a tail. The handle was red that looked like a shield with wings. It also had a key chain with the same tailed fairy dangling from the handle.

She dropped down slowly and landed on the platform. She looked to the left and the right but no one was there. She was alone. It was there that she heard a sound in her head.

_**Can you hear me? Now step forward. Can you do it?** _

She did as she was told and took a step forward. As soon as she stepped forward three pedestals appeared. One had a shield, the other had a sword and the last was a wand.

**_Power Sleeps within you if you give it form it will give you strength. Choose well._**

She walked towards the wand first and she heard the same voice from before.

**_The Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path that you seek?_**

She nodded her head. She always wanted to become a wizard, just like her mother. It was no contest.

**_Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_**

She didn't know what to choose. She walked to the shield first.

**_The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._**

**_You give up this power?_**

No. she let go of the shield and walked to the sword.

**_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction_**

**_You give up this power?_**

Yes. She would rather protect her friends. She will fight but she will definitely protect her friends.

**_You've chosen the path of the mystic. You give up the power of a warrior. Is this what you choose?_**

She nodded. She was certain. Suddenly the pedestals began to sink into the platform. She raised her hand and light danced in her fingers before taking shape into the form of a giant key. It was then that she noticed something moving in the corner of her eye. She looked to the side and saw a small black shape with beady yellow eyes and antennae. It walked on its back legs with its front legs in front of it forming into claws. It began to walk toward her and stopped.

**_The being in front of you does not exist in this world as does others even worse. However, you have gained the power to fight. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._**

The shadow began to move towards her, intending to hurt her. She lifted the key and struck it on the head. It dissipated immediately.

**_All right! You got it!_**

She smiled. Opposite from where she stood a door appeared.

**_Now open the door. Hold out the keyblade._**

She looked at the keyblade in her hand. This was a Keyblade? She shrugged and held out the keyblade to the door. The end of the keyblade began to glow a circular light before a beam of light shot out of it. She heard a loud click and the door opened, bathing her in light.

* * *

Heartfilia mansion Lucy's room

Brown eyes shot open from the dream world, as Lucy woke up. What a weird dream. She was about to dismiss it when she felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw fourteen keys clutched in her small fist. She smiled. They were her new friends. They all promised to love her and take care of her. They were the best present that she could ever have.

She quickly got up and did her morning business, took a bath, and got dressed. She grabbed all of her keys and pocketed them, making sure they won't fall and ran out of her room and down to the dining area for breakfast.

After her breakfast (her dad wasn't there, she barely noticed.) she ran to the back garden without anyone noticing and ran to the same clearing she met her guardian angels. She looked at each key and decided to choose one of the keys.

Now the question was, how do you summon a spirit?

She remembered how her mother focusing her magic into a golden key and chanting some kind of words. Maybe it could work.

The little blonde kept her eyes closed and tried her hardest to focus her magic into her hand. At first, nothing happened until she felt some sort of familiar yet foreign energy flowing though her little hand. The energy flowed from her hand to the key as a medium for it to be used. For some reason, certain words flowed into Lucy's little mind that was once again unknown but held a great deal of importance to her. Finally, the words in her head came out of her small mouth in the order in which they came in her brain as a magic seal appeared below her feet.

**"Open, the Gate ****of**** the ****Superior****! Number ****I****, ****Xemnas****!"**

With a flash of light the magic formed into the familiar shape of the man who carried her on his back.

Xemnas blinked in confusion before he looked down. There he saw Lucy grinning at him from ear to ear.

Said girl squealed in delight at her accomplishment and began to jump up and down,

"YAY, I DID IT! " she shouted out, praising herself.

"Lucy, did you actually summon me already?" Questioned Xemnas. "Without any help?"

"Uh huh. I remembered mommy doing the same thing and I did it as well!" she told him before running up to Xemnas and hugged his knees.

Xemnas smiled at the adorable picture his little master was making.

"That was very good, Lucy. I'm so proud of you." he praised her, patting her head. "Now, why did you summon me? Is something wrong?"

"I had a strange dream last night." she told him. She regaled him about her dream in detail. When she finished she looked at the stunned look on his face.

"You summoned the Keyblade?"

to prove a point, she held out her hand and much to Xemnas' astonishment a flash of light erupted from her hand and the Kingdom Key was in her hand.

Xemnas gaped at the weapon in the hand of his little master. It was only a very good thing that she told him that Heartless did not exist in this realm but it led to the fact she still needed to be trained.

Roxas, despite his mastery, was still learning things and may not be enough for her to grow stronger.

Xemnas looked down at his hand. He wished that he could summon his own keyblade just so that he could help teach her since he has the formal training from his younger years as well as years of experience.

He didn't expect his wish to come true when he summoned Earthbreaker Keyblade in his hand. He gazed lovingly at his keyblade. It felt as if he was complete again.

"Wow Xemnas you have a keyblade too!" Lucy exclaimed

"That's right Lucy. Before I became Xemnas I too wielded the keyblade. I was apprenticed with two others under a Master named Eraqus a long time ago. It's only now that I remembered who I was." he explained to Lucy

"Huh? So Xemnas is not your real name?"

"No. you see Lucy, all of the Organization's names are merely anagrams of our original names. I'm sure you noticed that all of us have an x on our names except for Namine." at her nod he continued. "We jumble the letters to our original name and add an x to form our new name. What few realized is that I lost my memory and called myself Xehanort when they found me. A few years later we defected from from the man who found me. His name was Ansem the Wise. He found out about our research about the Heart and tried to put a stop to it. After banishing him to the realm of Darkness I took his name and all of us lost our hearts in the process of trying to learn about the Heart and the Door to Darkness.

When we lost our hearts the shells we left behind became what we called a Nobody. All of us were nobodies. In order to become human again we collected many hearts to try to create Kingdom Hearts to restore us to our original forms. That backfired greatly because what we did was wrong and a young keyblade wielder came and defeated each and every one of us. When we were defeated we dissolved into nothing. We simply ceased to exist."

"You mean you all died?!" yelled Lucy. She didn't want to think of them as dead.

"All of us except for Roxas and Namine. Those two merged with their original selves after a while. It was quite the shock that they were with us despite the fact they assimilated with Sora and Kairi."

"Then Mommy brought you back, gave you all hearts and told you to take care of me, right?" she finished for him

"Correct."

"What was your real name before?" asked Lucy

"My name was Terra."

"Can I call you that when I'm alone with you?"

"Of course. I don't mind at all."

both of them sat under the tree in comfortable silence when it was broken by Lucy.

"Hey Terra, you said that you trained to be a Keyblade master right? Do you think you could teach me to wield the keyblade?"

Xemnas looked at his little master. It shocked as well as warmed him that she was using his original name and he had to admit that it felt good being called Terra again. He looked at her and smiled at her, nodding his head.

"First we have to train your body and your magic. Stamina, endurance, magic reserves and many more are needed for you to even achieve a level that I would deem acceptable. Lets also not forget that you still need to be educated properly. The basics can be taught by your magic tutor but the rest will have to be taught by us. Being a keyblade wielder means that you have to be very versatile and not be limited by one magic alone. Not only that but I want you to also be able to use weapons as well"

Lucy looked at Xemnas. He was right about that but she was willing to work for it. Something about what he said stumped her though.

"What did you mean by not limited to one magic alone? My tutor told me that mages use only one specific type of magic. Why should I need a weapon as well?"

"It is true that mages specialize in one type of magic and go no further than that. What I meant is that you can still favor one specific magic such as your Celestial spirit Magic but I want you to be able to use other types of magic as well as weaponry so that your choices won't be limited when you are in a bind." seeing her confusion he elaborated further. "For example you battle someone that is stronger than you. If you only stick to only Celestial spirit magic he can simply take your keys from you and you'll be basically a sitting duck but if you are versatile enough to be able to use other types of magic as well as use weapons then you can still defend yourself against him. In the case of weaponry the keyblade IS as weapon. You have to learn how to use it properly."

She nodded. "Okay Terra I understand! When do we start?"

"We'll start now."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

So it began. After her normal lessons she would sneak out of her house and go to the clearing where it was converted as her training grounds. She was given bracelets made by the celestial spirits to put on and never take of. The moment she put it on she felt as if she was weighed down. She was told that for her to move normally she has to expel magic in her limbs to lessen the strain. In turn her body will produce more magic and build up her magic reserves. The added weight will train her body with her every move. She was also taught the basic gist of the powers that the Organization had as well as learning the various moves and katas when using the keyblade.

In the first year, year X777, she was taught illusions as well as creating chains of memory by Zexion and Namine. Both of them were patient with her as she had trouble doing their type of magic but was able to do it when she pranked her father by making an illusion of her mother to appear before him and dumping ink on them thus ruining them. That illusion ended after a few hours but it was worth it seeing the man so frazzled. Namine's lessons was about her power to change people's memories. Again, she pranked her father into thinking that her mother was still alive. She had to stop herself from giggling whenever her father asked the servants where her mother was only for the servants to look at him as if he had lost his mind. Too bad she had little control then. It only lasted a few hours at best.

In the second year X778, her instructors were Vexen and Demyx who taught her music, science, Ice magic and Water magic. Water magic made bath time really fun as she would shape her bath water into various shapes and freeze them. Vexen taught her about chemistry physics as well as potion making. It was through his dedication that she was able to make a lot of magical potions and formulas such as elixirs, healing potions, and many other concoctions. With their urging as well as their help she made a patent (under an assumed alias) to her formulas and sold them. They were a big hit in every town and city in the kingdom. She was taught music by Demyx as a young lady has to know how to use a musical instrument, at least according to him. That fell through when she revealed to suck at using musical instruments. She made it up with her fantastic voice though.

In the third year, year X779 her instructors were Luxord, Xigbar, and Saix. Those three taught her Time, Gravity, and the Moon. How she survived that year she had no idea. It was safe to say that she became a card shark, knows to either parry or elude any projectile coming toward her as well as sharp shoot with minimal success as well to control her emotions. The last one was useful when her father called her condescending words one night during dinner. (he ate on the table with her for the first time in two years) she got him back when she took all his new business deals and burned them while he was sleeping. He had been swearing blue the next morning.

In the fourth year, year X780 her next instructors were Axel, Larxene, Marluxia and Lexaeus. They taught her Fire Magic, Lighting Magic, Flower Magic, and Earth Magic. It was this year that she found that she was a hidden pyromaniac seeing as she loved to burn her father's business deals whenever he irked her. Larxene taught her to use her feminine wiles to distract her enemies and make them suffer. It was also through the Savage nymph's lessons that she became quite sadistic whenever her period would show up and would often terrify people.

In her fifth year of training (year X781) she began training in all types of weaponry as well as keyblade training with Xemnas, Roxas and Xaldin. It was during training that Xemnas revealed remembering his past before Xehanort. Roxas was shocked that he was once a keyblade master already. (boy, was Xigbar pissed when he learned that Xemans was Terra) Nonetheless the three trained her the best way they could and the training continued well into the next two years.

Within this time Xemnas began constructing something for her that he thought would be beneficial for her. How he did it, no one knew.

On her sixteenth birthday Xemnas was granted permission by Seirei-o Sama to hold her sixteenth birthday party at The Castle that never Was within the Celestial Spirit world. All of the Celestial Spirits were invited to the party.

(Lucy told her nanny as well as her other servants that her Celestial spirits had planned to have her party in the Celestial spirit world and that she would be gone for a few months so that they will not worry too much.)

It was During the party that Lucy was taken aside by Aquarius and the celestial spirit told her that she was proud of her summoner for being strong rather than the pathetic girl she was before.

When it was time to open her presents she was given the Fleuve d'etoiles from her Zodiac keys. New clothes, shoes as well as keychains for her Keyblade.

Xemnas' gift was a pair of segmented armor meant for her arms as well as a silver heart badge. He told her that it was to commemorate her level of Mastery in becoming a Keyblade Master. He also taught her how to use the keyblade to fly.

Everything was great. She had a new family, she was a strong mage and fighter. It was all that she could ever want.

It was there that things took a different turn.

When she returned from the party she was asked to go to her father's office for a little talk. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was marrying her off to one of his business associates in order to get a business deal out of the union. She wasn't a prized cow or a trophy wife to be given to the buyer with the highest bidder! He even threatened to take away her keys from her.

Enough was enough.

That very same night she packed up her clothes, her money, books and weapons (whips) and summoned Demyx to keep her stuff safe in the celestial spirit world and told him about what her father was trying to do. He nodded and took her stuff as well as reported what she told him to Xemnas.

Lucy walked down the long dark hall of her house (it's just a house now. It's not her home anymore) after everyone was asleep. She knew that her servants were worried but even she has her limits. She reached the front entrance and opened it.

It was a beautiful moonlit night as the light revealed what she was wearing.

Her long blonde hair that reached past her neck and was tied mostly at the side of her head in a ponytail with the rest falling on her shoulders. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her very very developed chest, and black shorts. She also has an odd silver badge that looked like a heart with a cross underneath it. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of pink cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist. She also wore black boots with a silver rim on the opening of her boots. On her waist was a belt that held all of her Celestial Spirit Keys.

Lucy looked back to her childhood home one last time before she touched the armor on her arm. She was enveloped by a flash of light. When the light receded she wore a feminine suit of armor with white and light blue coloration with a helmet and visor (think aqua's armor with different colors) that hid her identity.

She summoned her keyblade and threw it in the air. The keyblade flashed before coming back to her as a glider. It was primarily black with silver, blue and black accents (think Terra's glider with a backrest as well as handles like a Harley). It hovered next to her and she got on it and straddled the seat. She leaned back to the backrest and grabbed the handlebars. Without any fuss she revved the engine and the glider flew up in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Country of Fiore. A neutral country that has a population of 17 million. It's a place of magic. Magic is commonly exchanged and is a key part in people's lives. And there are people who earn money by using magic. People call them mages. Mages join various guilds where they do jobs by request. Many guilds exist throughout the country. And, there's a certain guild that lies in a certain town. It's a guilt that used to, or rather still creates legends as they pass through. Its name is...Fairy Tail._

* * *

~Hargeon Harbor Town~

Lucy walked away from the only magic store in Hargeon town after buying the white puppy spirit key. The original price was supposed to be 20,000 jewels according to the old man that ran the shop. Even after she tried to seduce the man for a discount he only brought the price down by 1000 jewels. The man MUST be gay or at the very least blind or just a stingy old coot.

"Tch. He only gave me a 1000 jewel discount. Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?!"

Any straight man would give her more than that, I mean just look at her. Lucy wore a sleeveless white shirt with a blue cross going across her ample chest, a matching blue skirt, a brown belt holding her keys as well as her whip. As well as her comfortable brown knee high boots. All in all she was indeed dang sexy despite being barely seventeen.

It had been a year since she ran away from the Heartfilia Konzern and so far things were going great for her. It also helps that she kept herself stable due to the money she makes via her potions and elixirs. She had never felt so free in her life.

Despite how strong she is, she decided to conceal her real abilities as a Keyblade master in order to not gain the attentions of the Magic Council. Xemnas told her that the Magic Council might think she is a threat because it was a magic that they never thought possible. The Magic council might even try to open the doors to other worlds. That alone might be enough for heartless and other things to enter this world. They might even call her a dark mage for having fourteen unknown Celestial spirits or try to use her for their own gain. She wouldn't dare risk it.

So here she was in Hargeon Town minding her own business when she heard various squeals of excitement coming from the female population. According to the girls she passed by the great fire mage Salamander was in town.

Curious, she went with the crowd and saw a flamboyant man with purple hair and a cape. The moment she laid eyes on him she knew he was using an illegal charm. The only problem was she couldn't look away from him. Suddenly the effects of the charm broke when another voice came in at an appropriate time.

"IGNEEL!"

A young man with pink hair with a scaled scarf pushed through to the front of the crowd and stared at Salamander. The young man stared at Salamander. Salamander stared back.

"Who are you?" said the young man

after a certain chain of events Salamander left the crowd after the young man disregarded him and his autograph as well as the really embarrassing acts of the fangirl horde, lucy thanked the pink haired man and his talking blue cat and paid for lunch.

It was there that she learned that Natsu and Happy were looking for Igneel. What shocked her was that Igneel was a dragon.

After saying her goodbyes and paying the bill she walked to the park were she looked at the Weekly Sorcerer. Once again Fairy Tail and all of their destruction was prominent but they all seem like a nice bunch. It doesn't help that her idol Mirajane was from the same guild as well.

"I see you want to join Fairy Tail."

She jumped when Salamander popped out of the bushes next to her like a demented gopher.

Somehow he had persuaded her to join him on his ship for a party. It was on that ship that she learned that Salamander was a Slave trader. He had nearly drugged her with a sleeping potion in the wine. It was only through the training she got from Zexion that she was able to smell the potion.

From behind the curtain came a gang of muscle bound thugs. She began to fight them and was able to knock out a few of them when one of the thugs restrained her while Salamander took her Celestial Spirit keys.

She glared at him when he threw her keys out the window and into the water. If her glare could kill him he would be dead ten times over.

He was about to brand her like cattle when someone crashed into the room from the roof.

The dust revealed Natsu looking quite angry. Salamander and the thugs were so shocked that they didn't realize that Lucy was loose.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried.

"T-the brat from earlier?" cried Salamander in shock. How had the brat come in when they were miles away from land.

Natsu would have looked so cool if it weren't for him getting motion sickness.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"Happy!? I was fooled! he told me he'd let me join Fairy Tail... and I..." Lucy looked up from the hole and saw Happy...with wings on his back. Wait...did you have wings before?"

"We'll talk about that later!" Happy said as he dive bombed and carried her away. "Let's get out of here."

"Wai- what are you going to do with Natsu!?"

"I can't carry two people at once." Happy said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh dear."

Salamander Looked up and saw his new slave being taken away. "I won't let you get away!"

Salamander narrowly missed them as they flew away from the ship. Soon the goons began to shoot at them. They weren't hit but they fell in the water anyway since Happy's magic ran out.

As Lucy and Happy sank into the water, she began to look around for her keys. She immediately found them hooked on a rock. She grabbed them and Happy and swam to the surface. As soon as she surfaced she took out a key and summoned.

"**Open! A Door to the Treasure Vase Palace! Aquarius!" **

the waters began to glow and a blue mermaid with a large vase came out.

"WHOOOAAAA!"Yelled Happy

"Aquarius could you please send that ship back into the coast?"

"Sure Lucy. I would like to say one thing. _If you ever drop the keys again, I will kill you._" said Aquarius

"I...I'm sorry" Lucy meeped.

Aquarius shot a huge wave and slammed the ship back to the coast. Unfortunately she got Lucy and Happy as well before returning to the Celestial Spirit world.

Lucy was stunned that Natsu was a Fire Dragon slayer as well as a Fairy Tail mage and saw that he was indeed powerful despite his silly disposition earlier. After he defeated the fake Salamander...as well as destroying half the town.

"Crap! let's run!" cried Natsu as he dragged her away when the Guards tried arresting them.

"Why me-!?"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, Right?" he asked her. "Then come with me!" he grinned

both of them and Happy ran away from the Guards full of smiles.

* * *

They made record time and before they knew it they were in Magnolia, more specifically, right in front of the Fairy Tail guild. They only entered for a few minutes and there was already a mass brawl within the guild. There were things thrown, broken, and clothes were removed (Gray!) The fight only stopped when the Master of the Guild Master Makarov came into the picture and stopped the brawl. He began to reprimand everyone about their destructive behaviors. He also told everyone that the Magic council was very angry at him. Master Makarov surprised her when her set the documents from the council. What he said next moved her.

"The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flow within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!"

She was now beyond glad to have chosen this guild among all others.

Lucy went up to the master and asked for a private meeting in his office after she got her guild stamp on the back of her right hand in pink. She explained about her celestial Spirit magic, her Damascus steel keys as well as her abilities as a Keyblade Master. She told him about the many different worlds about Kingdom hearts, light and darkness.

Makarov was stunned at the information he was given. Countless worlds, different magics, it sounds so surreal.

"I don't want to see what the Keyblade looks like but thank you for informing me about this my child. As I told my other children earlier do not fear the council especially when you know you did the right thing. You will just severely limit yourself and that might prove fatal. As long as you do the right thing and possibly not be as destructive as the rest then everything will be fine."

A few weeks had passed now and she felt more at home in the guild now more than ever. She was able to rent herself a decent sized room complete with all amenities at a reasonable price. Her first unofficial mission with Natsu was rescuing Macao Conbolt from the Vulcans. She got angry enough at the ugly ape that she summoned both Axel and Taurus to beat up the ape. They were about to battle when Taurus was kicked away while Axel (thanking all the deities that he was a Fire spirit) was punched aside with a flaming fist by none other by Natsu. After Natsu defeated the Vulcan and returned Macao to Romeo.

Her second mission involved a man named Kaby who wanted a book titled DayBreak to be destroyed. She had used an illusion spell over her body to make her the ideal maid for Duke Everlue who had the book in question. After everything that happened they didn't get the reward for the mission since they didn't destroy the book as the client had asked of them.

* * *

She was about to look for her third mission when Loki the resident playboy tried to flirt with her (Natsu and Gray were brawling in the back again). It was only then that she noticed that his entire presence felt like being around one of the Celestial Spirits. She was sure that he knows as well as soon as he saw her keys and ran away from her. She won't seek him out though. It's his life after all.

A few seconds later Loki came running back to the guild.

"Oh Crap, Natsu! Gray! Erza is back!"

it was too late however when a beautiful woman with red hair and a heartkreuz armor came in the room with a massive horn decorated with jewels.

"I'm back. Is Master present at the moment?" said Erza as she put the massive horn on the ground

"Welcome back. He's in the usual meeting." Mira commented as she smiled at Erza

"I see." Erza said nodding her thanks to Mira while one of the nearby men looked at her confused and nervously addressed her.

"E-Erza. What's that huge thing?" The man asked causing Erza to narrow her eyes at him slightly.

"It's the horn of a monster I destroyed. The villagers decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it troublesome?" Erza asked giving them a slightly dangerous look and causing everyone to raise their hands defensively and reply in the negative.

"You guys! While we were traveling I heard some rumors about Fairy Tail causing trouble again." Erza said displeased.

"Even if Master forgave you, I won't so easily. Cana!" Erza exclaimed turning towards the brown haired alcoholic who 'eeped' at being singled out by the strong woman.

"You need to control your drinking. Brigitar!" Erza said causing the dancing man to 'eep' as well while Cana nodded.

"Please take your dancing outside unless there's a reason for it. Wakabe get rid of that filthy habit. Nabu, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao." Here Erza merely closed her eyes and sighed causing Macao to beg her to say something.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza said sighing as she put a hand to her head as if to massage away a headache while Lucy commented on her ripping into them to Mira.

"That's Erza for you." Happy commented appearing in between Mira and Lucy suddenly while Lucy remarked that Erza seemed like she was saner than anyone else here.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked turning to look around again since she had yet to hear the two causing a ruckus.

"Hey there Erza. We're just getting along and hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said as he and Natsu acted like best friends under the scarlet haired woman's sharp eyes while Natsu gave an 'Aye'

"Good. I'm glad to see you two getting along so well. Even close friends fight sometimes and I'm glad to see you two aren't fighting yet." Erza said smirking slightly since she knew it was only a matter of time until the two started fighting.

"We're not that close." Gray tried to amend but Erza wasn't listening and neither was Natsu while Mira told Lucy about the one time when Erza accepted Natsus challenge for a fight and the pink haired boy got beaten to a pulp. There was also another when Gray was streaking and she beat him up as well. Loki was nearly killed when he tried flirting with her.

"Natsu, Gray. I need you two to come help me with something quickly. It could be done later but I think it would be best to get it over with as soon as possible. Will you two help me?" Erza said breaking up everyones calls for a party and the congratulations her daughter was getting and instead causing everyone to mutter amongst themselves.

"I've never thought about it but Erza, Natsu, and Gray together might just be the strongest team in Fairy Tail history." Mira said causing Lucy to look at her confused as the others were muttering about Erza asking for help.

Lucy sighed as she sat on a bench at Magnolia Station pretending not to know Gray and Natsu who were arguing again while Happy sat next to her chewing happily on a fish and Plue was in her lap.

Whatever the mission was, it seemed like it was serious especially when Mira asked her to join them. Lucy decided to wear a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her very very developed chest, and black shorts. She also has an odd silver badge that looked like a heart with a cross underneath it. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of pink cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist. She also wore black boots with a silver rim on the opening of her boots. On her waist was a belt that held all of her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"Let's get along again today!" Gray said acting like he and Natsu were best friends again when the two noticed Erza coming towards them with a butt load of luggage.

"Aye sir." Natsu cheered with an arm around Grays shoulder.

"Good. Getting along is very important." Erza said smiling at the boys before catching sight of Lucy and beginning to talk to her instead.

"Who're you? I saw you at Fairy Tail yesterday." Erza asked as she stood in front of Lucy and Titania gazed up at Lucy curiously.

"I-I'm the newcomer Lucy. Mira-san asked me to accompany you. It's a pleasure to work with you." Lucy said holding Plue in her arms while Erza cocked an eyebrow at the blond.

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure to work with you too. Oh? The Lucy that beat up the guerilla mercenary with one finger? I'm grateful you're helping us. I'll be counting on you." Erza asked smiling down at Titania who waved shyly when she was introduced before remembering the rumor she had heard on the way back to Fairy Tail.

"Actually that was Natsu's doing." Lucy piped up causing Erza to raise an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Erza! I don't mind coming with you but when we get back I want you to fight me!" Natsu said earning a shocked look from Gray and Lucy while Erza merely smirked at him.

"Hey. Don't be hasty, you wanna die?" Gray asked trying to change Natsu's mind as he put a hand on the pink haired Dragon Slayers shoulder.

"It'll be different from before. Now I might be able to actually beat you." Natsu said grinning widely at Erza.

"I accept your challenge then Natsu, despite the fact that I don't have any confidence." Erza said smiling at Natsu as she stood up which caused Natsu to grin excitedly as his Fire Magic acted up.

"Okay! I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said as his head and hands caught on fire in his excitement.

A few minutes later Natsu looked woozy as they rode on the train.

"Pathetic. Acting like this after asking for a fight." Gray said snickering at Natsu predicament as he sat next to Lucy, Natsu sitting beside Erza.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu said closing his eyes as he leaned his head back in an attempt to keep from throwing up.

There Erza told them about the mission after she punched Natsu unconscious. Eisenwald, under the leadership of Erigor planned to use a magic called Lullaby to unleash something nefarious no doubt seeing as it was sealed before. It was only when they reached Onibas station that Lucy remembered her Lessons with Zexion.

"Wait, Did you say Lullaby?" asked Lucy

"Yes. What's wrong? Do you know something about Lullaby?" asked Erza

"Yeah. According to obscure historians Lullaby is a magic created by the Dark mage Zeref." she told them. They stiffened in their seats at the mention of the Dark Mage. "According to the legend, anyone who hears Lullaby will die."

The other two mages and the cat's eyes grew large at the implications. If Eisenwald uses Lullaby then the death toll will definitely rise. It was later they found out that Natsu was not with them and the train they used had already left. Erza got Happy to use the Emergency stop signal to stop the train. Just as Erza was about to get a Magical four wheel train Lucy intervened and told them that she'll collect Natsu.

"How will you do that?" Asked Gray.

They were both stunned when a flash of light enveloped her when she touched the segmented armor on her arm. The flash receded revealing her wearing a feminine suit of armor with white and light blue coloration and a helmet with a dark visor. She summoned her keyblade (Erza gazed at the weapon and armor with curiosity) and threw it in the air. The keyblade flashed before coming back to her as a glider. It was primarily black with silver, blue and black accents. It hovered next to her and she got on it and straddled the seat. She leaned back to the backrest and grabbed the handlebars.

"Erza, see if Eisenwald is in this station. You guys have to make sure that they don't play Lullaby through the speakers. Get everyone to evacuate the station as quickly as possible. I'll hurry and get Natsu!" Lucy flew away to the direction of the train leaving Erza, Happy and Gray to gape.

"Did you know she could do that?" asked Erza

"No. She said she was a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Never mind that. Lets get everyone out of the station. If Erigor is here then we better get the people evacuated.


End file.
